Amorphous silicon optical sensors prepared by forming films on surfaces of electrodes by plasma CVD techniques, silicon crystal optical sensors prepared by diffusing impurities into plates produced by cutting silicon single crystals or polycrystals, and the like are known as silicon optical sensors heretofore (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-142757.